


Dead Alive - The Mean Slash Elevator Moment

by starshine24mc



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-07-05
Updated: 2001-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-20 20:14:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11342436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starshine24mc/pseuds/starshine24mc
Summary: I can't help it, I just think he's mean.





	Dead Alive - The Mean Slash Elevator Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

Dead Alive - The Mean Slash Elevator Moment by Goddess Michele

Title: Dead Alive - The Mean Slash Elevator Moment  
Author: Goddess Michele  
Fandom: X-Files  
Pairing: M/Sk  
Spoilers: Dead Alive  
Rating: PG13 implied m/m and a dirty word  
Beta: none  
Disclaimer: Boring but necessary disclaimer: C.C., Fox and 1013 own them, I'm just borrowing them for fun, not profit, and I promise to return them only slightly bruised, but in that good 'thank you sir and may I have another?' way.  
Feedback: Yes, PLEASE!   
Archive: Put it wherever you like, just leave my name on it  
Summary: I can't help it, I just think he's mean.

* * *

"Let's take a ride."

Skinner reluctantly followed Krycek into the elevator, massaging his chest as the last pain of the nanocytes left him. He wasn't surprised when Krycek pressed the basement button.

"What's this all about, Krycek?" he demanded yet again, not expecting an answer, but refusing to stand mute during what might as well be a kidnapping.

"Y'know something, Walt-can I call you Walt?-I always thought you were a handsome man." Krycek was staring up at the floor numbers displayed above the door, almost deliberately not looking at Skinner.

Skinner's eyes widened behind the wirerims.

"What are you talking about?" he demanded.

"I always knew, you see. About you. And about him." They were almost to the basement.

Skinner couldn't speak, didn't dare.

"Didn't think much of it, really, what with all those double crossings, secret plans and unscheduled amputations to deal with. But it was always in the back of my mind."

The elevator came to a gentle stop, and the doors slowly opened.

Skinner followed Krycek down the maze of hallway to the X-Files office, feeling angry, threatened, hurt, a million things, and not sure what to do about any of them. Only knowing that Krycek held the answers.

When Krycek moved to open the office door, Skinner slammed a hand over it, and severely invaded the younger man's personal space.

"What the hell do you want." Each word was spat out like bile, like poison.

Krycek responded with a gentle shove and a sunny grin.

"Maybe I just want to fuck you the way you fucked Mulder." And he pushed the office door open.

  
Archived: June 14, 2001 


End file.
